Molly McIntyre (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Molly McIntyre, also known with her Valkyrie identity Rota, is the supporting character in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She replaced Croix Meridies's position in the reformed Nine New Witches. Personality and Character Molly was originally a student of Luna Nova during the Golden Age of Magic. During that time, Molly wished to have a happy life in Luna Nova, but her complete ineptitude with magic made her a poor student mocked by others. It however changed when one day, she discovered the Horologium Room in the library. Thanks to the magic of the Horologium, Molly was able to constantly return the time to practice her magic again and again, finally managing to improve her performance. However, unable to tell anyone about the Horologium Room, she isolated herself from the other students and became very lonely. Seeking to change that, Molly tried to use the magic of the Horologium Room to return to the day she entered Luna Nova. However, the magic of the Horologium Room caught her in the Curse of Time, resulting her spirit existing outside the normal flow of time. As result of the Curse of Time, Molly continued to be re-enrolled in Luna Nova each year, only for everyone forget about her on the following year. To make matter worse, the curse eventually corrupted her into terrifying entity called Ghost Witch. In response of this, the professors of Luna Nova at that time imprisoned the Ghost Witch inside Horologium before she could cause any damage as well as had her powers and memories split into seven fragments where each placed at seven locations accessible via Horologium itself. The seal used to imprison Ghost Witch also designed to continuously drain her powers in order to restore Molly back to her normal self, which succeed 200 years later. In that meantime, Molly, who now present as a mere ghost due to her corrupted form being sealed, continued the cycle of the Curse of Time, but this time, her memories reset itself on the following year just like others who forget the memories about her due to the said curse. However, it eventually changed when she tricked Akko, Lotte, and Sucy to unlock the seal of Horologium Room, triggering the seal's failsafe measure where it trapped the three friends and later, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, and Diana to be trapped in time loop. The seven friends attempted to break the loop to no avail and resorted to find remaining keys to explore various locations accessible from magic door in Horologium in hopes of finding the answers. As they do, Akko befriends Molly, but unfortunately, it came to light when Molly revealed herself to be Ghost Witch as result of corruption by Curse of Time. Eventually, with help of Ursula, Akko and her friends successfully break the Curse of Time, freeing Molly and restored her back to normal and become student of Luna Nova like she wanted. Aside the dream to have a happy life at Luna Nova, Molly's ordeal from both Curse of Time and Horologium's magic revealed to be partly due to worried not able to live up her older sister Ragnhild's expectation as the heir of her Rota Armor and title. She greatly admired Ragnhild, the previous Specter Valkyrie, and aspired to be an accomplished Valkyrie like her. Unfortunately, Molly was horrible with magic and to compound the issue, Ragnhild was dying due to her weak body and Molly worried that she won't live long enough to see her become a Valkyrie she always wanted. This also exacerbated by the fact that both Molly and Ragnhild being last members of McIntyre family, which means if Ragnhild died, Molly would be the only one who inherited her Specter Valkyrie armor and title as the armor had been magically bonded to her bloodline alone since its creation. Ultimately, her desperation to both have a happy life at Luna Nova and living up her older sister's expectation as her successor resulted Molly lost her way just as she found Horologium Room and utilize its power. To add an insult to the injury, it's revealed that during her rampage as the Ghost Witch, Molly had briefly fought Ragnhild before eventually regained her sense of self, only to be forcibly sealed away by the professors in that moment of weakness with Ragnhild only able to watch. By the time Molly finally returned home 200 years later, accompanied by Ursula, she was greatly devastated upon learning that Ragnhild indeed already dead and had gave up everything she had to find other ways to free her from Curse of Time to no avail in the last days of her life. The said revelation became more tragic when they learned that Ragnhild's armor had been missing following her death and Ragnhild also remorseful for pushing all her hopes and dreams to Molly without realizing her feelings that she decided to take responsibility for Ghost Witch incident at Luna Nova. While mourning her death, Molly discovered that Ragnhild had left behind some clues for her to follow in her journal, which led all the way to a secret stash at her grave. Discovering her stash, Molly and Ursula uncovered it and discovered that Ragnhild had somehow buried Rota armor with her, which explained its disappearance since Golden Age of Magic. As this happens, Ragnhild, as a ghost, appeared before Molly and Ursula and confirmed their suspicions. Ragnhild then expressed her deepest apology to Molly for her part in causing her corruption into Ghost Witch, but Molly reassured that she never blamed Ragnhild over what had happened. With they finally mafe amends with each other, Ragnhild's spirit finally found the peace she sought. Before passing on to the afterlife, Ragnhild revealed to Molly that she had also broke the seal which bound Rota armor to their bloodline so Molly can pass it to someone else if she no longer wanted to be her successor. Realizing how much Ragnhild loved her and understood that she wanted the best for them, Molly elects to honor her late sister's wish by embracing the path of Valkyrie and officially inherited Rota armor, marking the return of Scepter Valkyrie after her disappearance for 200 years... Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Molly initially poor in magic, but thanks to Horologium's time manipulation powers, she managed to improve it to the same level of her peers. **'Flight Spell': Molly has average skill in broom flight. **'Heat Blast Spell': Molly can project damaging bolt of magic as basic offensive attack. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Molly can conjure barrier of pure magic to protect herself from attacks. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Molly can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Transparent Magic': Molly can render herself invisible with Transparent Magic, allowing her to be stealthy. **'Time Magic': *'Skilled Combatant': Molly is skillful in Thapolian Martial arts, having learned the techniques from her late sister Ragnhild and later, the Sky Valkyrie Ursula. Her fighting style noted to be swift and precise. **'Sword Mastery': Molly is a surprisingly skillful swordswoman. Her technique is shown to be fluid and graceful, wasting little energy on power over grace in her swordswomanship. **'Aim Dodging': Molly also trained to fluidly evade attacks and projectiles on ease even without her armor. *'Mechanical Engineering': Though not as skillful as Constanze, Molly displayed decent knowledge in mechanical engineering, able to build and maintenancing machines in conjunction of her magical abilities. She also displayed great creativity through her use of Construct Ribbons. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': As with other witches of Luna Nova, Molly possesses a wand as instrument to cast magic. *'Magic Broom': Molly possesses a flying broom she utilized as transportation via. Flight Magic. *'Clock Blade': A clockwork blade attachment for wands originally belonged to Jennifer the Witch before she gave it to Ragnhild and Molly as a token of their friendship. It has a rotary switch to temporarily super-charge the weapon with flammable magic, greatly increasing the power of its blows. Originally possessed a single slot to insert a signet with, later modifications made by Ragnhild gave it a second slot which enables the user to utilize two signets at the same time. **'Friendship Signet': Special signet originally crafted by Jennifer herself. True to its namesake, it has a unique power that can be unlocked if the user able to truly affirm his/her bond with others. Elsa and Amelia's love and determination to help their friend Molly awakened the signet's power. **'Time Signet': A signet crafted by Ragnhild as part of Time Magic experiment to find alternate means to break Curse of Time. It enables the user to fire a wave of energy which slows things it hits up to 1/20 of normal speed and temporarily slows the time around the user at the cost of the signet being destroyed after using latter function. *'Rota Armor': As the heir of Specter Valkyrie title, Molly is given the title of Rota the Specter Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don dim grey and white Rota Armor. She performs this by running her Valkyrie Blade's scimitar form against Rota Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before drawing an infinity symbol (∞) above her head with it. The symbol then forms into twin Valkyrie Sigils entwined into said shape before opening two separate portals from which Rota armor equips her, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': As with her fellow Valkyries, Molly is armed with Barrier Pauldron which can generate barrier that encompassing her whole body like armor to protect herself from weak attacks so she can sparingly use her Valkyrie Armor when combating enemies. *'Construct Ribbon Gun': Molly carries a tape gun-like device that can shoot construct ribbons for variety of purposes. *'Support Bot Repair Kit': Molly also carry a set of repair kit to fix her support bot. *'Custom Support Bot': Molly has a Support Bot resembling a Hollow which aid her in combat. Pics Gallery WoM Molly's Wardrobe (excluding uniform).jpg Valkyrie Armor Summoning Sigil Molly LWA WoM.png|Molly's infinity symbol-shaped Valkyrie Armor Summoning Sigil Notes and Trivia *As some elements of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series reference tokusatsu series GARO, Molly's mechanical engineering skills and magic is meant to reference Leo Fudo. Category:Witch Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse